


just an off day.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Hamilsquad, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Overworking, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Texting, alexander overworks himself, hercules and james are related, thomas and lafayette are related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: his name is alexander hamilton. he's lonely, and desperate for someone to save him from the dangers of his own mind.sadly, it seems he can't find a person able to do that.instead he finds three.[a slow-burn, poly hamilsquad au in which alexander is struggling to cope, and everyone is worried about him and just wants him to be happy.]





	1. mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alexander accidentally texts the wrong people, which results in a lot of things happening, including the formation of the protect alexander hamilton group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE:  
> 1\. the person alex is texting is an ex who left him in a bad place. he's still very reliant on them, and as a result of what they did to him he's very emotionally dependant on other people. 
> 
> 2\. the poly hamilsquad bit is going to come later on, for now it's just a slow burn where in each chapter he interacts with one of them.
> 
> 3\. the updates on this will probably be very slow; i've already got about 5k words planned out and written but it's hard to keep it going. 
> 
> with that note, i hope you enjoy!

**me**  
  
i wish you didn't have to leave  
it's been so long since we talked  
its fine if u leave me on read  
thats what youve always done after all  
i wish you'd talk to me like you  
said you would

**jeffershit**

um, who are you talking about?  
i think you got the wrong chat alexander

**me**

FUCJ  
wrong chat oops  
sorry jefferson but im not having a good day  
and i needed someone to talk to

**jemmymads**

you know you can always talk to me alexander  
i'm here for u if u need advice or anything  
even if it's about you pining over john  
like you always are

**me**

no, it's just an off day jemmy :) thanks  
for your consideration though

 _alexander_ has left the chat.

[ _private chat with: james.m, thomas.j_ ]

**jemmy <3**

i wonder who alexander was talking about

**tommy <3**

i hope whoever it is talks to him  
he may not be... the nicest person  
but i want him to be happy

**jemmy <3**

i hope we can help him  
he doesn't sound like he's coping well

**tommy <3**

i hope we can help him too.

 _jemmy <3 _has left the chat.  
_tommy <3 _has left the chat.

**the alexander hamilton support group of 2017.**

_thomas_ has added  _james, angelica, eliza, and peggy, g.washington,_ and  _aaron._

**thomas**

okay so  
here we're all alexander's support network  
and we've gotta figure out what's botherin' him  
y'all got any idea what it could be

**aaron**

no clue, sorry  
what's going on with him?  
he hasn't talked to me recently  
and thats odd

**g.washington**

He's working a lot more now than  
before. In the last two days alone, he's  
written at least twelve essays, all of   
which are more than five pages long.  
Someone needs to get him to take a  
break before he works himself to  
death.

**thomas**

thank you  
so if anyone gets any news about him, put it  
in here. we need to make sure that he stays  
happy and healthy because, as you know, he's  
important to us all. thanks in advance.

**and peggy**

thanks for caring about him, thomas  
you deserve a lot more credit than ppl  
give u

 _thomas_ has left the chat.

 _herculesmulligan_ has sent you a message.

**hercules**

hi! you said you were struggling with a  
few things and i thought i'd see if i   
could help

**me**

thanks for taking the time to message me.  
i'm alexander. it's a pleasure to meet you.

**hercules**

my name is hercules mulligan. i'm a  
fashion designer and a huge fan of  
your work.

**me**

thanks, hercules. i must confess, i  
have looked at your clothing designs,  
and they are some of the best i've  
seen. yours is the only brand i buy.  
the fact that they're cheap helps too.  
i've barely got enough to pay my  
rent.

**hercules**

thanks, alexander!  
you seem like a great person  
i'll gladly be your friend, if you want.

**me**

thanks again.  
i'll gladly be your friend, too, herc.

 _adotham_ is offline.

* * *

**An Essay On The Benefits Of Reading  
written by alexander hamilton.**

_Reading has long been a part of our society, but is falling out of fashion with the introduction of mobile phones and the internet. What's so great about a book that makes it better than a phone?_

_The fact is, it teaches us how to read from an early age. From a young age, it's harder for children to focus on bright screens and read the small writing we find online..._

George sighs, and puts the latest of Alexander's long writings down. It's shorter than usual, only amounting to six pages long, but it's horrendously complex, despite how short-winded it is. 

Sighing again, he pulls out his phone (the one he got under the instructions of his wife, who'd insisted that it would let him help his students better, which it did), and sends a text to that group chat one of his best students, Thomas Jefferson, created.

**g.washington**

He's written another essay. This one's  
actually pretty short, it's only six pages  
long and quite cohesive for Alexander.  
But I know he's got at least three more  
in the works, and I need one of you to  
drag him away from his writing and get  
him to actually relax.

**eliza**

he said ages ago that he'd have a  
movie night with me. i could call in  
that and get him to relax a bit. maybe  
he'd even fall asleep. do you think that  
would help, sir?

**g.washington**

I do, Eliza. Do you think you'll be able  
to get him away from work?

**eliza**

definitely. i'll say it's either that or let  
peggy braid your hair and skip around  
town with you.

**g.washington**

Perfect.

**thomas**

thanks for keeping us updated.

 

* * *

[private chat between  _hercules.m_ and  _james.m_ ]

**hercules**

i talked to a cute guy today

**your favourite cousin**

good for you, herc  
what was his name?

 **hercules**  
  
his name's alexander  
we started talking over tumblr  
he's really cute  
like whoa  
10/10 would tap that

**your favourite cousin**

was this over tumblr  
need to know all the details  
so i can keep an eye on my  
favourite cousin.

**hercules**

yes it was  
if u want to keep an eye on it  
his tumblr's  _adotham_  
he does a lot of writing  
and his face is nice

**your favourite cousin**

thomas would disagree  
i know him

**hercules**

wait??? you know?? the cutie

**your favourite cousin**

indeed i do  
he tends to overwork himself  
me and my friends are currently  
on a mission to stop him from  
working himself to death. i'll add  
you to the gc we're part of. 

 _your favourite cousin_ has left the chat.  
_hercules_ has left the chat.

**the alexander hamilton support group of 2017.**

  _james_ has added  _hercules_ to the chat.

**james**

guys!! this is my cousin hercules  
he accidentally started talking to  
alex over tumblr and now we're  
dragging him into the hell that is  
keeping alexander from dying over  
a few stupid essays.

**hercules**

nice to know you think i can  
help out, jemmy.

**thomas**

hey, i'm thomas, jemmy's bf!  
d'you think i can get the cousin's  
approval? 

**hercules**

you had it when you helped him  
with that asthma attack ages ago.  
he talks about you a lot, so i'm  
giving you the seal of approval.  
send me ur address, and i'll give  
u a complimentary set of custom  
designed clothing.

**james**

u never offered to do that for  
me herc, should i feel offended?

**hercules**

nah

**james**

pls make him feel welcome,  
he is a nice human and deserves  
better than this world has to  
offer.

**angelica**

so does alexander

**eliza**

after all, he has had everything  
go wrong so far this year, and  
every year beforehand.

**and peggy**

so, hercules, if you're gonna be  
alexander's friend, you've gotta  
treat him right. if he likes you, which  
he probably does (he's very emotionally  
dependant on people), then you've  
gotta give him the best you can.

**hercules**

i wasn't planning on doing anything  
like that, new friends, i was  
planning on helping him cope as he  
asked for people to do that on  
his tumblr. i'm just glad i can  
help him out in any sort of way.

**james**

glad to know he's got the seal  
of approval :*


	2. worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens, the perfect boy who never has any worries, is finally worried about something. That something is a very odd someone, and a person that John has come to care about, despite never having spoken a word to him or having Alexander speak a word to him.

John Laurens, the perfect boy who never has any worries, is finally worried about something. That something is a very odd someone, and a person that John has come to care about, despite never having spoken a word to him or having Alexander speak a word to him.

He'd never admit it if he was asked about it, but John Laurens cares about it.

Alexander's an enigma. He works hard, oddly so, to the point where Professor Washington had to order him to limit them to under  _ten pages_ long (and even then, Alexander managed to go over the limit and get away with it). He's a goody-two-shoes in everyone's eyes, and he hasn't really got any friends, simply because he prefers to write than to talk to people. 

Compared to John, Alexander looks like an angel (and that's beyond his sharp tongue and lone wolf tendencies).

Despite that, and despite the fact that John's the biggest rebel in school, he's grown to care for the impeccably good student and his impossibly odd self.

He's walking back from school, just behind Alexander, when the other boy collapses, and that's what gets him worried.

"Fuck," he mumbles under his breath when he sees Alexander's prone frame on the ground, and he makes a split-second decision that he's sure he'll come to regret. John gently hoists Alexander up, and carries Alexander to his apartment. 

He spends forever waiting for a call to see if anyone's worried about Alexander. And, sure enough, some twenty minutes later, a call comes through Alexander's phone. 

John answers it, and, sure enough, someone's voice comes flooding through, worried and anxious. He recognizes it as Thomas Jefferson. 

"Shit, Alex, where are you?" He begins straight away, and John can practically hear the worry in his voice, "You weren't home as soon as possible and we're all worried and why aren't you replying?"

"This is John Laurens," John interrupts smoothly, "He passed out on the way back and was lucky enough to have someone there. I've brought him back to my apartment and I'm waiting for him to wake up." 

Thomas lets out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for being there for him," he says. "You've got to let him sleep, though. He hasn't slept in over three days, so you should just leave him be. Call me when he wakes up again, okay, and I'll pick him up."

Before he can agree, Thomas hangs up.

John swears.  _Shit._

* * *

He adds Thomas' number to his phone, because it's still on screen. John texts it, knowing it'll be useful for when he's going to get Alexander picked up.

**laurens**

hey, it's laurens. thought you'd like to  
have my number for when you're  
picking up alexander.

**jefferson**

thanks, laurens. i hope alexander  
sleeps well. he needs to rest.

**laurens**

i can see that. i think i'm drowning  
in the bruises under his eyes. theyre  
far too strong for someone to have.

**jefferson**

i never thought i'd say this, but  
i have to agree. what a shocker.  
you know what? im gonna add you  
to our 'keep alex healthy and happy  
because he's important' group chat

**laurens**

thanks, thomas.

**the alexander hamilton support group of 2017.**

_thomas_ has added  _laurens_ to the chat.

**thomas**

okay squad!! we've got someone else  
helping us keep alexander alive.  


**laurens**

how many of us are there  
as a new boi i need to know  
how much help we're getting

**angelica**

there's like fifteen of us? glad to  
have you on board john we're  
gald to have you with us

**thomas**

GALD  
OHMYGOD ANGELICA

**angelica**

im tired tjeffs dont attack me  
pls

**laurens**

protect angelica 2k17

**hercules**

seconded

**eliza**

thirded  
angelica,, please take a break

**angelica**

i am on my way

**thomas**

this feels like something out of a musical  
it's really odd  
doesn't this all feel like its been  
done before

**g.washington**

It's too early in the day for this,  
Thomas. Please don't make me  
question existence like this, or  
I will have to lower your grades  
just slightly.

**thomas**

please don't i won't question  
life again i just need my grades  
to be successful. pls  
i feel attacked

**james**

you are being attacked, babe. just  
don't question it.

**thomas**

okay babe

**laurens**

this got very gay very fast  
...  
...just like me

**aaron**

hi gay i'm aaron

**thomas**

fuck off

John laughs. He feels like he can finally fit in.

* * *

 

Alexander wakes up, confused, and lets his eyes wander over his surroundings. He can tell he's in someone's apartment (it's evident by the slight aroma of take out food and ready meals that permeates the air). He's just not sure whose. 

Sitting up, Alexander groans when his head starts swimming. Blood suddenly flowing to his head makes his ears pound. Someone's voice filters past the sudden pain he feels. 

"You're awake," John Laurens says, sitting down on the floor in front of Alexander. "Good. You doin' okay?"

"Yeah." He stammers out. God, his head's killing. 

"Do you want me to get you some painkillers?" John asks, so worried that Alexander can feel it thickening the air. "I can if you'd like."

Alexander nods. "Please."

John gets up, and walks off somewhere, coming back with a box of paracetamol. He pops two out, and passes Alexander a bottle of water he can drink from. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Laurens," Alexander mumbles out, and he swallows back the painkillers. His headache dulls away in minutes. He's asleep when they fully take effect.

"Sleep well, Alexander," John whispers, and he lets the sleeping teen lean on him. It's a good thing he picked up a blanket before he sat down.

_laurens_ has changed their name to  _john._

**john**

alexander's asleep again  
said he had a killer headache  
he's pretty out of it

**angelica**

did you give him painkillers

**john**

yep  
he fell asleep like five minutes after  
he got them. i'm kinda stuck bc he  
fell asleep on me ugh  
dammit

**hercules**

aww :-)  
i hope he sleeps well

**thomas**

so do i

**john**

y'all should have my phone number saved  
right?

**and peggy**

yeah  
why?

**john**

just so that if alexander's ever injured  
and one of us are there then we can  
message at least one other person to  
help keep him safe. if we're on our own  
we can't help him. it's crazy how fond  
you become of him in such a small  
amount of time.

**angelica**

i know, right?

**g.washington**

Everyone's fond of him. It's  
impossible to ignore. He's Alexander,  
and what would that involve except  
the most ragtag group of friends  
possible?

**john**

okay. imma go now, when alex wakes  
up i'll tell u so one of you can come  
and pick him up

**thomas**

okie doke

_john_ has left the chat.

* * *

Sighing, John lets himself fall asleep on Alexander's shoulder. It feels strangely natural. 

_Is it normal to be this gay for a guy?_ He asks himself. He just shrugs it off because, well, it's perfectly normal, right?

Yeah. Sure. 

Alexander wakes up in a blurry haze. His headache's gone, now, the painkillers actually killed the pain and he's leaning on a very comfortable pillow. 

He lifts his head off the pillow and yawns, looking at it and - oh, fuck.

He'd fallen asleep on John Laurens, of all people. 

What the fuck? 

It all comes back to him in a rush - he remembers the ground looming up at him, falling down into blackness and being picked up by someone (he presumes that someone is John, because he's probably in John's apartment). He remembers John giving him some painkillers for his headache, smiling fondly at him and covering him in a blanket when he falls asleep on his shoulder.

Oh, shit. 

This is the most embarrassing situation Alexander's ever been thrust into.

He backs away as slowly as he can, hoping to not disturb John, but that's exactly what he does because he ends up falling off the fucking couch. "Shit," he whispers, just as John shoots upright, an "hey, you okay man?" spilling over his lips.

"Fine." He replies. "Perfectly fine. Um, uh... I should get home."

"Oh. Okay." John whispers, "hope you get back okay. Jefferson's worried about you."

Alexander smiles. 

**john**

hey alexander just woke up if u wanna  
come pick him up now thomas

**thomas**

okie doke  
i'll be there in like twenty five minutes  
your apartment's two blocks down from burr's place right?

**john**

yea  
see u in twenty five


End file.
